The proposal requests KEYENCE BZ-X810 Fluorescence Microscope as a common resource shared major equipment integral to the core lab facility to be used by biomedical researchers of the James A Haley Veterans Hospital (JAHVH). Biomedical research at JAHVH is conducted by renowned, well-funded investigators. The proposed instrument will be predominantly used by 12 investigators, including 2 Senior Research Career Scientists and 2 Research Career Scientists with ongoing research programs related to Alzheimer's Disease, cancer, diabetes, obesity, Gulf War Illness, respiratory syncytial disease, traumatic brain injury and regenerative medicine. In addition, these individuals have other grants (NIH, AHA, FLDOH, DoD, etc.) that will utilize the fluorescence microscope to help build on existing and new research projects that will benefit Veterans. This acquisition will be a much-needed replacement for the greater than 15-year- old defunct microscope presently available for use. No other multi-functional fluorescence microscopes are available within JAHVH and the one available at the University of South Florida (USF, our affiliate university) is in high-demand within USF, shared by 5 colleges and often time-slots are unavailable as VA researchers are not given preference over USF researchers. Additionally, transportation to USF causes delays adversely affecting samples. This fluorescence microscope has a lot of benefits: Compact size saves benchtop space; Easy operation for all users; Sensitive optics deliver high-quality results; Specify measurement range; Automatically batch capture desired images; High-content analysis with uniform conditions; multi-dimensional image capture with-high-resolution-stitching and Z-stacking; Structured illumination eliminates fluorescence blurring and delivers clear images in just one click; Capture an entire specimen automatically by registering the coordinates of its outermost positions; Accurate analysis of structure and 3D signals. The multi-functional fluorescence microscope captures images at a higher resolution with high sensitivity compared to conventional microscope. Multi-function is built all-in-one, the dark room is not needed. It can scan multi-slides at the same time. Other benefits of this microscope include enhanced signal-to-noise ratio, comprehensible and close examination of thick samples, High quality images are the crux of research projects and are central to publications in high impact journals and obtaining federal funding. Moreover, the instrumentation will accelerate and enhance the research productivity of the JAHVH investigators, allow for development of new research directions, increase synergy between investigators, and increase the translational research capacity of the JAHVH Research Program. Overall, the proposed instrument will significantly impact and augment VAMC's mission to advance the healthcare of Veterans by allowing VA researchers to conduct cutting-edge research in basic, translational or clinical fields. These endeavors will substantially contribute to the long-term research goals of the JAHVH.